Humorous hardships
by Darkess and Yari
Summary: It's rated R just in case! Sequel to My predictable son! i pick Choice D! Everyone get whta they want... some will happen later tho!
1. Ch 1

Humorous Hardships  
  
Sequal to My Predictable Son  
  
If you haven't read that do it now. This will make no sense if you don't.  
  
I OWN IT... oh wait I'm not dreaming am I.   
  
OK on to Humorous Hardships Ch 1! I decided to do choice D) all of the above to please the crowd. I mean everyone picked at least one of the above so if I do all of the above everyone is happy.  
  
Ch 1- Explanation  
  
"Kuronue" said Kurama seriously. He stood up after sliding from under Kuronue. "Will you come with me when I go to explain to my mom and stepdad?"  
  
"Of course I will, Kurama." He said. Kurama found relief in his voice, seeing as the last time he had heard Kuronue speak he was yelling for Kurama to run and in great pain.   
  
"Thanks." he said. Walking from the room. Kuronue followed and shot glances randomly at Kurama. They went down the staircase and into the living room.   
  
When they got in the livingroom they saw that Kurama's little brother, who's name was also Shuiichi, (A/N Your wrong Yari! Or all the websites I checked are... but I think it is you. So double check your information. I will go through and check more sites but now both are Shuiichi... if that's wrong I will change it when I can.), his mother and his father were all sitting on the couch looking at him nervously.   
  
His brother jumped up after just a second of thought and ran behind Kuronue.  
  
"Cool!" he yelled before grabbing one of Kuronue's wings and tugging rather hard. Kuronue made a little sound that clearly said "get him off of me."  
  
Kurama walked to his brother and told him something in a whisper. His brother made a peep noise and ran back to the couch. 'Thank god for blackmail.' Kurama thought. Just because he is nice doesn't mean he wouldn't blackmail his younger step-sibling.   
  
"Mother, Father, this is my dear friend Kuronue." Kurama started signaling to him.  
  
"It's nice to meet you Kuronue." Said Shiori standing up to greet him. Little Shuiichi stood up too followed by Kuramas dad. (Does anyone know his name... I can't find it anywhere. Of course I only get an hour online a day so.) They all walked over, or ran in little Shuiichi's case. And shook hands with him and talked to him.  
  
"So how long have you known my son?" Shiori asked. He looked to Kurama for help.   
  
"A while" was his reply.  
  
"Take those wings of and let me try!" Excitable little Shuiichi yelled wanting to dress up to.   
  
"Uh everyone. I have something else to tell you. Really it's not a costume"  
  
"Yes it is. What else could it be?"  
  
"Real" Kuronue answered turning around so they could get a better look. (I'm making them do the opposite of what my family would do and since my dad would shoot and Bar-Be-Que him they aren't going to freak out... yet.) Shiori touched the place where his wing attacked to his back, trying to prove it to herself.   
  
"They're real?" The father in the family said.  
  
"They're cool!" Shuiichi commented.  
  
"How is that?" she asked amazed.  
  
"Kuronue" he started 'ok just get it over with' was his thought. 'All at once.' "Kuronue is a bat demon."   
  
"WHAT?" they all asked in unison.  
  
"There's more." they all gaped ( something like O_O) their eyes as big as the dinner plates in the kitchen. "Before I was Shuiichi I was Yoko Kurama. I was a fox demon, Kuronue was my partner."  
  
"Um. Then how did you get here." Shiori asked, being the kind to be curious rather then scared, "and why is he here?" she continued.  
  
"Well about that. One day I was shot and mortally wounded. I didn't want to die so I sent my soul to the body of your unborn child and became Shuiichi." She looked oddly at Kurama and sat down for fear of fainting. " I have to go and do thing in the demon and spirit world so I was dragged into a contest in thievery. Me and Kuronue used to steal stuff together. I won and my wish was to see Kuronue again. They brought his body to me but his soul couldn't get back into the body so I had to give him some spirit energy to bring him back. That's why we were on the bed. He grabbed me as soon as he woke." Kurama ran out of breath from talking fast and saying all that in two minutes.  
  
"I think I understand." The dad said. And Shiori nodded in agreement.  
  
"WOW! What's your special super powers." Shuiichi (the little one) screamed happily.   
  
Kurama ignored this and Kuronue fought a chuckle. "I plan on staying here if you don't mind." he asked his family.  
  
"Oh Shuiichi, you know it's ok." Shiori said standing up and walking to hug him tightly.  
  
"Kurama that's something I thought I would never see." Kuronue Chuckled heartily.  
  
"Get over here." Kurama reached over and grabbed Kuronue's arm turning it into a group hug. Shiori let him in.   
  
"Kurama let me go." Kuronue called not ever having been group hugged before. Unfortunately for him Kurama was feeling very relieved and happy with the turnout of the day.   
  
They let go of each other and stood there trying to figure what to do next. Kurama and Kuronue sat down.  
  
"I'll go make something for us all. Who want's ice cream?" She (Shiori you dumb-asses!) asked.  
  
"Kuronue and I will have some." Kurama said. Shuiichi offered to help but probably only because he wanted to serve himself extra. The father-person (Edward gave me the idea.) asked for a little too   
  
"Kuronue" Kurama whispered. "Go over and talk with my father about a sport or something. He likes Sports and politics. I think he is in shock, usually he asks for a lot of ice cream. He is a little stubborn when it comes to stuff he claims as odd."   
  
"Ok I will." Kuronue walked over to Kurama's dad and asked for some help understanding all the rules of baseball, pretending not to understand. He sat down as soon as the explaining started. Kuronue listened and at times asked questions that might have needed some clarifying to some people.   
  
Soon Shiori and Shuiichi came in and gave everyone their ice cream. The dad got his normal amount tho he asked for less than that.  
  
"Did you tell Kuronue to talk with your father Shuiichi."  
  
"Yeah Mom. I did. He wouldn't have known what to say and what to talk about so it works." Kurama smiled at his mom. She took a bite o ice cream and continued asking questions.   
  
"Mom I have a question? Can Kuronue stay here a while?"  
  
"What?" she asked confused.  
  
"Well just until we can get a place to stay. I thought we should get an apartment. I can save up my money from my job and Kuronue could get a job. We could live down the road." kurama explained.  
  
"Hm?"  
  
What will she say? How will they disguise Kuronue? And what will the dad say. Wait for the next ch to find out! REVIEW!! :) 


	2. Ch 2

Humorous hardships ch 2  
  
Oh where oh where did my ownership go, Oh where oh where could it be... I never had it.  
  
"what did you say?" Kurama's mother asked, never losing her loving tone.  
  
"I was wondering if Kuronue could stay with us. He probably just got into Ningenkai, so he wouldn't have an apartment or job yet. Heck he hasn't even been alive but half an hour. Please could he stay here? Just for a little while mother." He knew she couldn't say no at this point.   
  
"Yes, Shuiichi he can. It's alright by me but your father may be a different story. You know how he is with guests."  
  
"Yes I know. How about I suggest he get a job as soon as he can disguise himself and rent a room? He wouldn't mind that would he."   
  
"Well judging by the way they are talking, he probably would allow something like that." Shiori looked over at the two. It seemed as though the father was done explaining baseball and they were watching some on TV. Kuronue looked uninterested and rather bored.  
  
The team they, or rather the one paying attention, was cheering for got a home run and both cheered, only one wasn't as enthusiastic as a normal fan would be. Kurama stood up and walked over.  
  
"Father? I have a favor to ask."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Well Kuronue having been alive for only a little while has no place to stay. Well not where I can keep in contact with him. But I was wondering if he could possibly stay with. Us. Just until he can get an apartment?"  
  
"How long will this be?"  
  
"That's up to Kuronue." Kuronue was, at this time, paying full attention.  
  
"I just need a disguise and then to get a job and save money, it would be a month at the most I think." he thought aloud.   
  
"I guess so but I want to see that he's saving money from time to time. I won't have a free loader."  
  
"Thank you so much." Kurama said   
  
"Your welcome. But he can't stay in your room. I don't want to walk in on any unpleasant surprises."  
  
Little Shuiichi jumped up. "What kind of surprises. Tell me! I want to play. Can we play?" he asked being crazy.   
  
"Uh maybe when your older."  
  
"But why?"  
  
"Just because." Shuiichi looked downcast at this.   
  
"Well let me get my wallet and I will go help him buy clothes."  
  
"I can't go out like this." Kuronue said pointing to his wings.   
  
"I had an idea. Something that will work long enough at least to get you a change of clothes."  
  
"Well if nothing else we should do that. I want out of this. It dirty and torn." He commented.   
  
"Ok I don't know how well this will work. You trust me?"  
  
"Of course Kurama!" he exclaimed back at his friend and dear lover.   
  
"Ok now here." he pulled a ponytail holder out of his pocket, he ran to his room and back. The ponytail holder had previously been orange to those who paid attention (what didn't you see that? What are you blind?). It was now a green color. "Here put your hair up in this." he handed it over to Kuronue. Kuronue gave Kurama an odd look. "It will disguise you it has a liquid on it that makes illusions. I control it so everyone will not see the wings and any thing else that could cause trouble.  
  
"In that case" he changed his ponytail holder and instantly the wings and everything else disappeared. Or they seemed too. Other than that he looked the same. He spotted a mirror and looked at himself. "Good job." (Readers I'm now going to say something that has no relevance what so ever. So I was eating pineapple ya'know and I dropped a piece. I have looked all over for it and it's no where around. I am officially magical... I teleported it into my stomach! Thank you keep reading and REVIEW!) He said proud of his Kurama. He kissed Kurama on the cheek, everyone saw it. Basically they were all stunned by this sudden action. Shuiichi recovered first.   
  
"I'm going shopping with you!" he yelled   
  
"Uh ok." Kurama said 'that ruins my make-out in the dressing room idea. 'he thought slight bitterness was thrown in this thought. 'Tonight they won't be home. Shuiichi is going to a friends and mom and dad have a party to go to. BWAHAHAHAHAHA' he thought sounding like his old Yoko self. Something that happened so rarely that he almost forgot it happened at all.   
  
"Ok let's go was only have a few hours." he took Kuronue's hand and walked out of the house after a few quick goodbyes. Shuiichi followed of course.  
  
They walked on and on until they came to a mall. The disguise seemed to have worked seeing as no one was running and screaming. He stooped them all outside a video game shop. "Shuiichi want to stop by the video game shop? I'll buy you one game."  
  
"OH, oh really?!" he yelled excited.   
  
"Yeah why don't you go look?" Kurama suggested before his brother ran off. He walked a few shops more down before stopping at a shop he wouldn't take anyone other than Kuronue in.   
  
(things get a little weird and Kurama gets a little more the way I imagine Yoko would be around Kuronue. Other than the way polite, innocent Shuiichi would. It is going to be odd and involves leather and such. So... continue if you wish) They went in to the dimly lit store to be greeted by couples holding revealing leather clothing up to each other. Kurama went to the area that would have stuff that would fit Kuronue and held various pieces of leather stuff to him. Kuronue was confused until Kurama told him to try something on. He went into a large dressing room and tried to put it on. There was obviously no room for undershirts or pants. He then figured what it was.   
  
"How could I have been so stupid otherwise." he whispered. He got it on a minute later. "Come in and look Kurama!" he yelled. Kurama had been out side the door waiting so he was in a second later.   
  
"I like it I'm buying it. You can wearing it later," kuronue gave him a look that asked a question and got his answer in the form of a scary (not like spooky scary... more perverted scary) smile. Kurama had grabbed various other stuff and it was in a box. "ok get dressed and let's get you some clothes for being in public." Kuronue changed and they bought the stuff. Carefully concealing it in the bag as they walked to the video game place.   
  
"I picked one!" Shuiichi ran up with a game. "Will you buy it for me?"   
  
"Yes for being good and staying here while I got Kuronue a piece of clothing I wanted him to have." Kurama said before he could stop himself  
  
"I'm hungry." Kurama sighed when Shuiichi said this.   
  
"Let's go to the food court!"   
  
"YAY!!"   
  
"Kuronue are you hungry?"   
  
"Yeah I'll eat something."   
  
They walked to the food court. Kurama listened to what they wanted and went up to get it.  
  
"I gotta go to the bathroom" Shuiichi cried.  
  
"Well then go. I'll tell Kurama where you are." Shuiichi nodded 'he has two different names and I'm getting confused.' he said. 'I wonder what they bought.' he grabbed the bag while Kuronue wasn't looking and ran to the bathroom.   
  
**********mean while at the food counter******************  
  
"Mother what are you doing here?" Kurama asked surprised  
  
"We needed some groceries and they were having a sale here." she smiled. "How Shuiichi behaving?" he asked sweetly  
  
"He's been good so far," she paid for her food. And waited for Kurama to get his.   
  
"May I eat with you?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah that's fine."   
  
They reached the table without tripping over the children, they were every where.  
  
"Hey Ani (big brother.). Look" they turned to Shuiichi's voice. Kurama dropped his tray and turned red at the site that greeted his virgin (yeah right) eyes.   
  
Shuiichi had decided it was a good idea to wear the outfit gotten for Kuronue, he had it on over his clothing and the many straps it was composed of were dragging behind him.  
  
"Kuronue!" Kurama yelled for help.  
  
"What?" he asked getting there in a second. Kurama pointed in horror (I would too) at his younger sibling.   
  
"Hey that's mine." Kuronue said taking it off of Shuiichi easily.  
  
"It would be too tight on you... you couldn't wear your clothing with it. Kurama bought you one that's too small. So it's mine." he looked as if he had explained the secrets of the universe to Kuronue. Kuronue grabbed the bag, that Shuiichi was carrying with him, and put the thing in it.   
  
Shuiichi was totally unaware that he had just told everyone the purpose of the outfit. Shiori gave Kurama a look that said clearly "your father will hear of this."  
  
"Hey Shuiichi Wanna come home with me I got you a treat." Shiori asked trying to save Kurama from anymore embarrassment that could come along. Kuronue was muttering to himself something along the lines of "of course it's tight it leather straps and a crotch cover." Shiori heard this and everyone turned a shade of brighter red. Except the oblivious child searching for his treat in the bag. "Shuiichi I will see you later. Get your friend some good (translate= decent) clothes and come on home. I'll think about what to do with you later." he smiled telling him she wasn't going to do much. 'I knew she wouldn't, she's so nice.' Aurama thought before giving her a good-bye hug and walking into a normal store..   
  
Shiori walked away with a slight smile that is not often found on a mothers face just after that had happened. 'He's growing up, perhaps I shouldn't tell his father. He old enough to make his own decisions. At least I don't have to worry about pregnancy.' She smiled again 'I guess it is a little odd. My son is buying leather for his bat demon boyfriend… maybe I'm dreaming.'  
  
Hahahaha I'll leave it there. If you want another ch review your chipmunk heads off! Bwahahaha... What your not a chipmunk... well feed a review to my penguin please. It's dying of starvation! Or im me on yahoo darkess_bloodraught666 I get on at 4pm almost everyday. I'm in Ohio so do the math of time difference. I suck at math. 


	3. Ch 3

It has been nearly a full year… I promise I will try To update now…I am trying for a few pages worth at least! And a Lemon either this chapter or the next

Some time later they got home… Kurama felt odd now… His mother had seen many things today and he half expected there would be an ambulance taking her away for a heart attack… They went straight upstairs through the back of the house. Kurama let Kuronue into his room. They went through the clothes. Kuronue had noticed Kurama got double of each and many coats

"Kurama dear, why are there doubles?" Kuronue asked.

"Well you like those clothes so I thought I would get two of each shirt incase I make a mistake trying to accommodate for your wings… I still don't know how it will work…"

"Doesn't the hair tie make them disappear?"

"Actually no… It is temporary… Maybe three hours at most… You could take another form so they wouldn't be there but I am not sure you have the energy for that yet… after being dead for so long…" Kuronue agreed with his with a simple nod. "I will give you some medicines and stuff to help with that… Now back to normal life right?"

"Normal in your human life or the one I knew you in?" Kuronue asked not understanding how he would do it.

"Well… I lived with you for some hundred years… I can't get unused to that… and I can live in the human world at the same time…" 'We can do it' he thought to himself.

"Ok that sounds good… Remember about a hundred years ago when we snuck to human world and was just hanging out until they came for us… We didn't even do anything!" He laughed remembering, Kurama remembered it also "Yeah the dumb humans heard us and freaked out… We were so young! And in so much trouble for that…" They both laughed and sat down. Kuronue was red by the time he stopped laughing.

"Kuronue… want some tea?" Kuronue shook his head not being thirsty.

"Is this one of those 'Coffee, Tea, or me' things? Because I will open door number three if so" (did that sound cheesy enough to be a man? Men always say stupid stuff… They are great at cracking jokes but their lines suck… Lol)

"Perhaps it was… You can take that as a coupon though because I can stuff hear my parents down there… Just so you know… They don't have a room made up yet for you so you will be in here tonight…but we have to have the door open… we can lay together… just fully clothed." Kuronue looked miserable. Kurama laughed at him… "one thing you don't know is that my family will be gone for about two hours tonight…" Kuronue's expression quickly changed at this point…

"How soon will they be gone?" Kuronue asked.

"Well Shuiichi is already gone and Mom and dad are in their room getting ready… I can hear them…" Kuronue reached up and took the ponytail out nonchalantly… His hair waved around a moment and his wings reappeared.

"You look as good as ever… unfortunately… I am stuck like this…" Kurama said "We will have to change out ways a bit to work with this." It was Kuronue's turn to laugh.

"Well that works well for me… You always made ME be on the bottom… now it is your turn."

"I will do my homework first" Kurama said

"OH that is SO romantic… Homework before me…I see how it is…" Kuronue pouted.

"No it isn't but… we can't start until my parents are gone… it is buy their say that you are staying here…They'll be gone in 10 minutes or so… I will be ready by then…We can get to playing and making up for lost time…"Kuronue walked to where Kurama was by his desk and looked at the papers

"Just looking at that gives me a headache…"

Kurama sat down and started.

10 minutes later

The door shut and Kurama waved to his parents out the window. After they were out of his sight he ran up the stairs… Kuronue had been told to change into the outfit Shuiichi had found…

By the time Kurama was in his room Kuronue was on his bed. He was wearing the outfit… He was on his side, head propped on his arm.. His one knee was bent. Kurama liked this and walked closer. Kuronue's well toned abs and pecks were very noticeable behind the thin straps that made the outfit…

"Mn… You look good… perhaps I should have got myself an outfit too." He walked closer and sat on the bed, straddling Kuronue and kissing him… Before it could go any further Kuronue flipped them over… "Ah, ah, ah… My turn… you know that… I am in control now!"

Ok… Lemon in the next chapter… You can read it or not and assume it is a lime… I will make it so you can go just from one chapter to another without missing anything important…


	4. Ch 4

Chapter 4

Ok here is the plan… If you want to read a lemon continue reading. If not you can go straight to the next chapter that will be posted. Nothing major will happen in this chapter except hot man buttsecks! So continuing…

I don't own it

Kurama looked up at Kuronue from his pinned down position. "So you really want to be the top?" He asked. "I won't stop you." He said leaning up to peck him on the lips. Kuronue leaned down and kissed him harder.

"Kuronue, that outfit looks really good on you." He said pulling at one of the shoulder straps. "I think I grabbed the best one there." He was going to stop talking now, since he had been longing for Kuronue's body for quite a while. He wanted it to go quickly. He laid there looking at his lover.

Kuronue started taking Kurama's shirt off. Kurama helped him some but Kuronue wanted to and slapped his hands away. Kurama grinned at him and waited until his shirt was undone to slip out of it. He started work on Kurama's jeans. They were rather loose on his and gave nothing away. Kuronue was surprised once he got them off to see that Kurama was wearing a thong. It had a low waist and Kuronue laughed in his mind, deciding to leave it for now. He reached into it and pulled Kurama's erection out the top. He started rubbing it lightly just to hear Kurama gasp some. He then let it go and started kissing Kurama's chest. He remembered everything Kurama used to do to him. He was prepared to mimic it.

Kurama obviously had a very sensitive chest because he was enjoying it greatly. 'Ha-ha I bet it is that stupid human body, it's a VIRGIN! HAHAHAH' He thought. 'So that is why he is extra sensitive.' He sucked one of Kurama's nipples greatly enjoying the sounds that came from Kurama. He leaned back up to kiss Kurama's lips roughly, their mouths and bodies meshing together. Kurama rubbed his skin that was showing through the bit of leather. He enjoyed having his sides rubbed. Kurama reached around to rub the base of his wings, which were still tender from his brother pulling on them. He went back down to Kurama's stomach and licked it. He tongue raped his belly button, making Kurama groan. He moved further down, now taking Kurama's boxers off. He licked the head of Kurama's hard member and looked at his when he called out. "Want this I see?" He said wanting to make Kurama wait.

Kurama only replied "Yes, Please Kuronue." Kuronue kissed his member before taking it in his mouth. Kuronue used his tongue on one of the veins that were there. He was getting off just listening to Kurama. He sucked hard, going back and forth with his head and holding Kurama from bucking. Kurama called out "I'm gonna…" Before Kuronue stopped, he wanted to save that for the end. He looked to the side table for the lube; He found it was a very nice smelling type upon opening it. He pulled two things on his outfit that made it fall gracefully from his body. Both of them were covered with a thin layer of sweat. Kuronue deposited the outfit on the ground and put on lube on his fingers. He pushed one into Kurama's virgin entrance. Kurama gasp some but stayed relaxed. After Kuronue was done with the first finger he reached the second one in. Kurama was ready by then for it and stayed noiseless. He felt Kurama was ready and put some lube on himself. He grinned as Kurama waited impatiently. He slowly met the outer ring of flesh with his erection and put light pressure on it. Soon he has gotten in. He didn't stop because Kurama was not voicing any discomfort. He started rocking his hips back and forth; every time going a bit faster. Kurama and him were groaning loudly and trying to Reach the end. Kurama had been close already and his muscles were repeatedly clamping down on Kuronue. Kuronue started pumping at Kurama's member before both came. They had been so far down the path it took no time. Kuronue pulled out moments before, sparing them the horrid job of cleaning him. He licked Kurama's cum off his stomach and swallowed it. "You're good for a first timer" He laughed and laid down on top of Kurama, who didn't protest.

Haha a page and a half lemon… Just so you know it 6 am and I am sleepy so yeah…. The next chapter is right after this but I have to word it so that people who don't read this one can pick up on the next one easily… Oh and give suggestions for coming chapters… I may just use some of them… Some I may not… And read the Cinderella story me and my friend wrote!


End file.
